


Hoodie, Sweet Hoodie

by shiroiusagi



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Fluff, M/M, Sehun is a brat and Baekhyun is whipped, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23822167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiroiusagi/pseuds/shiroiusagi
Summary: Sehun just loves to steal Baekhyun's /very/ oversized hoodies.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Oh Sehun
Comments: 20
Kudos: 64
Collections: CASE–94: Round One





	Hoodie, Sweet Hoodie

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written for the first round of the CASE–94 Fest for Oh Sehun.
> 
> It was a last minute decision. It was a Sunday afternoon when I saw Mod Vivi twitting about the final hours to adopt a prompt for the fest. As I went over the file I saw one of my favorite plots was still available. I wasn't sure I could take it though, due to work overload. Anyways, I grabbed my laptop and in just a couple of hours I was almost done with the story. It's a short story, just to warm your hearts ^^
> 
> To the Prompter, I hope you like it!  
> To my wonderful Beta reviewer L, thank you! I loved all your insights!  
> To Mod Viv, thanks for cheering me and to host this Fest!

_ What a joke! _ Sehun thinks, smiling inside while keeping his poker face to the cameras. He quickly glances at Chanyeol who had just poked his left thigh, one raised brow as he silently asks  _ what _ with his eyes.

“You’re not going to say anything?” his friend murmurs at him.

“What do you want me to say?” he replies in a very low voice, trying not to catch the attention of the interviewer.

“Do you want to share something, Sehun-ssi?”

Sehun sighs upon hearing the pitchy voice of the interviewer, realizing he failed miserably at being invisible. He feels Junmyeon’s hand on his right arm, an attempt to make him at ease as well as a warning for him to behave. The leader knows Sehun doesn’t like  _ that _ man in particular. All the members know that, since he was very vocal about not wanting to go to that show, so they are all very weary of his next move.

Sehun takes his time to look at each one of his friends before locking eyes with Baekhyun, who was quietly looking at him with those bright brown eyes and a silent request:  _ Please restrain yourself, Sehunnie _ . He acknowledges his hyung’s request by scrunching his nose and giving him a quick wink. Then he turns his face towards the interviewer to give him his best fake smile, the one he usually saves for those moments when he wants to cause the death of the person at its receiving end. He smiles even wider when he notices the man blushing.  _ You’re mine now _ ...

“I don’t know. Do you want me to share something?” he asks with a hoarse voice and furrowed brow. His poker face was back – the one people often mention as being his beautiful resting bitch face.

“Well, you know. There are many pictures of Baekhyun-ssi dressed in these oversized hoodies. People are always tweeting about him borrowing them from you, especially Sebaek shippers,” and there it is, the sardonic smirk that makes Sehun loathes this man and his show.

Everybody knows he likes to spread rumors and gossip. Everybody knows he’s always looking for scandals to raise his show’s audience rates. And it seems that his current target is Baekhyun, who didn’t help himself when he stubbornly decided to wear an oversized blue hoodie for today’s interview.

“And?” Sehun asks nonchalantly. Junmeyon pinches his arm, pleading him silently to take it easy on the man. He smirked at the leader. He would rather stay invisible, but two can play a game, right? “There must be a question there…”

Sehun notices the change in the interviewer’s humor, irony replaced by bitterness. He can tell by the way his ears are red, that he is now the man’s new target. Sehun is ok with that. He can keep his act together, unlike Baekhyun whose eyes could always show his feelings.

“Yes, yes. The question is how do you feel about Baekhyun-ssi borrowing your clothes?” Sehun takes a few seconds to think about it and as he’s opening his mouth to reply, the interviewer is faster to amend. “You have to know people are always talking about it and keeping the tag Sebaek on the top trends of Twitter, right? And I’m not talking only about the day-to-day clothes. He even used the same red satin shirt you used for a photoshoot in his album’s photobook.”

“Oh, that! Well, actually Baek hyung shot for his album jacket before my fashion shoot. As for the tweets, you of all people should know better than to believe everything that is posted on social media.” Sehun gives a small smirk as he pauses to watch the reaction to his comment.

The interviewer was trashed a couple of months ago due to his supposed relationship with an actress, 15 years younger, so one would think he should know better than to mention senseless tweets, right? “Anyway, I don’t mind. We are all like brothers! We lived in the same dorm for years. Most of us shared the same room, bed and clothes at some point. So, if Baek hyung  _ ever _ wants to borrow any of my clothes, he’s more than welcome to do that.”

“And you don’t mind that people keep mentioning you as a couple?”

“Why would I? I mean, we do look good together, don’t we?” Sehun asks with a smile plastered on his face. “But Sebaek is old now. The new trend is Sechan,” he says and immediately gets a bunch of slaps from Chanyeol, who is laughing hard, an approval look from Junmyeon and a squared smile from Baekhyun.

From that moment on, the interview is chaotic. Jongdae whines about missing Xiuchen and Jongin claims Kaisoo is the fans’ real OTP. At some point, the interviewer interrupts their craziness to thank them for coming to the show before wrapping it up. He’s frustrated, but can’t help but recognize SM did a good job training them.

As for the boys, they all collectively sigh in relief since this is their last appointment after their latest comeback and now they can finally enjoy their most deserved vacation. As they bid their goodbyes, Sehun and Chanyeol stay at the TV studio. They still need to record one last stage, a promotion for their unit’s new single – a most wanted spoiler for EXO-SC second mini album.

  
❤

It’s way past midnight by the time Sehun returns home. He opens the front door quietly, trying not to make any noise and wake up his boyfriend, only to be surprised by the warm smell of homemade food and the cozy sound of a romantic song playing in the background. He announces his arrival and goes straight to the suite, wanting nothing more than to get rid of the sticky clothes and the sweat from his body.

After finishing his shower, Sehun leaves the bathroom with a towel hanging loose around his hips. He enters his closet, looking for his favorite sweatpants, the one he likes to wear when he’s on vacation mode. He decides to stay shirtless, since he really enjoys the hungry look in his boyfriend’s eyes every time he shows his well-sculpted abs. That is until his eyes catches sight of a blue hoodie hanging on one of the chairs. He grabs it and brings it to his nose, smelling the fading scent of his favorite perfume, deciding to put it on before moving towards the kitchen for his late dinner date.

He stands at the door for a couple of minutes, just watching his boyfriend as he moves around the kitchen, singing and dancing to the R&B track that is now playing, wearing nothing but a very, very, very oversized hoodie. He loves the way Baekhyun can be sexy without even noticing, just by rocking his hips and snapping his long fingers.  _ This man will be the death of me! _ Sehun thinks, before clearing his throat to call out his boyfriend’s attention.

“You know, I can’t believe you put most of our relationship in your songs and still managed to get into everyone’s mind as the wild fuckboy I know you’re not.”

Baekhyun laughs at that statement and turns to look at Sehun.

“What can I say? You’re my inspiration,” he says mischievously, before he starts singing along to the track.  **_“No sleep tonight, we makin’ love until the sun shines down on us. No sleep tonight, we makin’ love until the sun...”_ **

“You’re cheesy.” Sehun mocks but flashes a proud smile. He finally walks into the kitchen and hugs Baekhyun. “And horny apparently.”

“Only for you, baby.” Baekhyun is now sniffing around Sehun’s neck, enjoying the sweet smell of his strawberry soap, while his hands are moving under his clothes, touching his heated skin. “This hoodie looks perfect on you.”

“I know, right? It feels like you bought it for me.” Sehun replies, melting under Baekhyun’s hands. “Have you ever thought about how people would react if they found out that instead of you wearing my clothes, it’s actually me stealing your hoodies all the time?”

Baekhyun giggles at that thought, getting on his tiptoes to give him a quick peck on the lips before pulling him to the table where the food was waiting for them.

“Don’t know, don’t care. I just think it’s funny that people think it’s the other way around. I mean, everybody knows I like oversized clothes, so why they think the hoodies are not mine is beyond me. Although, I like the idea of rocking one of your hoodies.”

“Do I still own any hoodie?” Sehun asks before taking his seat, pulling Baekhyun to sit on his lap and kissing his lips. “You know you can wear any of my clothes whenever you want, right?” Baekhyun nods and smiles at the question.

“I know, baby! But I love seeing you in my clothes. It’s such a turn on to smell both you and me on your skin,” Baekhyun says while attaching his nose to Sehun’s neck and breathing in deeply. He raises his head and looks deep into his boyfriend’s eyes. “And you can keep stealing my hoodies any time. You know everything I have is yours, Sehunnie.”

Sehun kisses his boyfriend senseless until they both need a break to breathe. “I love you too, Baek.” he whispers as he gets up, Baekhyun strongly attached to his body, and strolls back to the bedroom, their food left completely forgotten on the table.

**_“Baby lay back, close your eyes. Let me get drunk on the sweetness that is you. Search you softly, we can go on and on tonight._ ** _**Boy** _ **_, I know you want it and I know you need it. We’re destined, meant to be Bonnie & Clyde, there’s no tomorrow tonight.”_ **

**Author's Note:**

> This is the original prompt: C1-019 - Everyone thinks X wears Sehun's hoodies every day, when in reality it's Sehun who steals X's oversized hoodies.
> 
> I hope I made it justice :)


End file.
